Gas turbine components are subjected to both thermally, mechanically, and chemically hostile environments. For example, in the compressor portion of a gas turbine, atmospheric air is compressed, for example, to 10-25 times atmospheric pressure, and adiabatically heated, for example, to between 800° F. and 1250° F. (427° C.-677° C.), in the process. This heated and compressed air is directed into a combustor, where it is mixed with fuel. The fuel is ignited, and the combustion process heats the gases to very high temperatures, for example, in excess of 3000° F. (1650° C.). These hot gases pass through the turbine, where airfoils fixed to rotating turbine disks extract energy to drive the fan and compressor of the turbine, and the exhaust system, where the gases provide sufficient energy to rotate a generator rotor to produce electricity.
Operation in these conditions may create a susceptibility to damage, for example, from foreign objects striking turbine components, such as, buckets/blades. Damage to buckets/blades can result in decreased operational efficiency of turbines, more frequent repairs, shorter duration between scheduled repairs, and/or cost inefficiencies.
An in-situ turbine repair process, a repaired coating, and a repaired turbine component that do not suffer from one or more of the above drawbacks would be desirable in the art.